Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of the level, see Far Future - Day 19. :For the level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). Normal mode= Far Future |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = One |Plant = |Zombie = Summoned: |EM = Seven (two ✕, three △, two ＋) |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version)}} In the normal mode of this level, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 1. Difficulty *This level is a tutorial about how the Magnifying Grass works. It works by having at least 50 sun to use, and the Magnifying Grass will use 50 sun in a projectile that deals decent damage, enough to defeat a Buckethead Zombie in three shots. The player is given two sun producers in this level, most likely to maximize Magnifying Grass' effectiveness. A big factor in this level is that Magnifying Grass is the only plant that can attack. Another big factor is the absence of Blover, while there are many Bot Swarms and Jetpack Zombies. All of the machine zombies also appear here, which will be hard to deal with, even with E.M.Peach given. The plants and Power Tiles in this level lead to many strategies to which plants should be given Plant Food. For example, using some Twin Sunflowers as well as an Iceberg Lettuce. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 1 3 4 5 |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 1 3 4 5 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies *Start with more than a column of Twin Sunflowers. Try to use Iceberg Lettuces to delay the zombies. *Plant three Magnifying Grasses on yellow tiles and two Magnifying Grasses on green tiles. Tap one Magnifying Grass to spend sun for killing the zombie ahead of it. *Plant one Infi-nut on each lane to protect your plants if you have trouble. Now, plant more Sunflowers and Twin Sunflowers. This will not only make more sun, but it will also make the Magnifying Grasses' Plant Food upgrade more effective. *Remember to use an E.M.Peach when you see groups of machine zombies. Just remember to tap on Magnifying Grasses to fire like you would with a Coconut Cannon, though note that it does not have a recharge time to take another shot. Gallery NewFF19G1.png|Final wave |-| Hard mode= Far Future |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Type = Locked and Loaded |Flag = One |Plant = |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |EM = Seven (two ✕, three △, two ＋) |Objective 1 = Survive the zombie attack with the given plants |before = Far Future - Day 18 (Chinese version) |after = Far Future - Day 20 (Chinese version)}} In hard mode, the player has to defeat the zombies at level 2 or above. Difficulty Being a Locked and Loaded level, the player has no other choice but to use the same strategy as they did in Normal mode, while either use Cukes or have the plants leveled up. Waves |zombie2 = |note2 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = 2 1 3 4 5 |zombie6 = |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Bot Swarm! |ambush6 = |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie9 = 1 3 4 5 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = |note11 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie12 = 2 4 |note12 = Final wave. Bot Swarm! |ambush12 = }} Strategies For now, you should have yourself a leveled-up Infi-nut from the star rewards. Either upgrade Magnifying Grass to at least Level 2, or have a Level 4 Twin Sunflower (its Puzzle Pieces can be purchased through PvP Mode's Exchange Store in specific versions of the game) Gallery NewFF19HG1.png|Final wave Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Far Future Day 19 《植物大战僵尸2》- 未来世界 19天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - Magnifying Grass and Infi-nut - Far Future Day 19 (Ep.134)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 19 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Far Future (Chinese version) levels